


Breeding Ground: To the Heavens

by megamatt09



Series: Breeding Ground [45]
Category: Chinese Mythology, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Goddesses, Impregnation, Lactation, Milking, Schoolgirls, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The peculiar scene of a dragon chasing a bird leads to something else entirely. First posted as a blog exclusive smut scene on March 28th, 2019.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Jing Wei
Series: Breeding Ground [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672633
Kudos: 20





	Breeding Ground: To the Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> From March 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Breeding Ground chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Breeding Ground prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Breeding Ground series to this series, so if you want to browse the 350 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. I intend to post separate one shots for Sticky Situation once the main series finishes after 300 hundred chapters and may do the same thing for Hit the Mark and Real World Breeding Ground, once those stories reach a certain point. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on 3/28/2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/breeding-grounds-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**To the Heavens(Jing Wei(Chinese Goddess)-Blog Exclusive Breeding Ground)**   
****

* * *

**  
**A very peculiar sight occurred, where a small bird had been chased by a very large dragon, over the South China Sea and to the island of Lian Yu. The bird gained momentum, despite having wings that were much smaller than the Dragon. The Dragon showed speed and agility, despite being very large, almost the size of a small house.  
  
The bird landed onto the island, with the dragon corning it. A flash of light appeared, as a god and a goddess appeared on the island in more human forms. The Dragon, turned into a handsome young man, dressed in the finest of silks, with a muscular body, which women longed to run their hands over, midnight black hair, which women longed to stroke with their fingers, and shimmering green eyes, which women could get lost in.  
  
The bird shifted into a woman, a Chinese woman who looked just barely legal. The schoolgirl outfit she chose to wear, had a skirt which barely covered her thighs. A tight button up shirt, with an ample bosom stretching out. Lips made for pleasure, a face as scorching hot as the sun, deep solar soulful brown eyes, and a very playful demeanor.  
  
Jing Wei, the woman, known in her life as Nvwa, put her finger on the Dragon’s bicep. Known under several aliases, during several different time periods, the Dragon settled in for the name of Hadrian Peverell. His eyes, gazing upon Jing Wei’s, moved ever so closer. Their lips, almost coming together on the island.  
  
“I love the games we play,” the goddess told him. “And now that you’ve caught me...you can just eat me up.”  
  
The rocks shifted into a lavish bed, for Jing Wei to climb onto. The god, with many women coming to his temple every single day for blessings of fertility. Needless, to say they all left the temple, pregnant, and not because of their husbands either.  
  
Hadrian flipped up Jing Wei’s skirt and revealed her bald pussy, adding to the barely legal appeal of this woman. He stroked her warm lips and caused the goddess to pure.  
  
“Yes,” Hadrian told her. “I’m going to eat you up...good...the Dragon always gets his meal.”  
  
He unbuttoned the skirt, revealing Jing Wei’s flat stomach and elegant looking belly button. With a look and a body which screamed jailbait, the Dragon had been very pleased indeed. His mouth moved in, kissing Jing Wei down her warm slit, and tonguing her so hard.  
  
Jing Wei closed her eyes and cupped her breasts. The Dragon showed what an attentive lover he had been. Swirling his tongue against her warm honeypot, the goddess broke out into a cry. Her fingers, clutching down onto the back of Hadrian’s head made him just cry out in pleasure.  
  
Hadrian enjoyed the sweet honey taste flowing out of Jing Wei. He made it flow very easily, sending his tongue as deep into the woman as possible and making her moan, ever so slightly. Jing Wei’s fingers, dancing on the back of his head, guided Hadrian further into her womanhood.  
  
“Yes, that’s the spot, right there,” Jing Wei breathed in his ear.  
  
For another push lead Hadrian deeper inside of her body, touching her all the way over, and making her cry out loud. He hit all of the pleasure points and made the goddess just gush over him.  
  
Pulling out, Hadrian leaned onto her, cupping Jing Wei’s face and kissing her aggressively. Jing Wei returned the kiss, the heat only increasing the further her fingers moved down to her.  
  
He undid her blouse and took a handful of the goddess’s generous bosom. Healthy and good, it pressed into Hadrian’s hands, touching them, and wrapping deep against Hadrian’s fingers. He pumped those fingers up and down, until the point where Hadrian milked her nipples and got her crying for even more.  
  
“Yes,” Jing Wei moaned.  
  
The dark haired wizard leaned down and sucked on Jing Wei’s nipple, pleasuring her. He became naked in a blink of an eye, rubbing a very swollen length down her body. The goddess demanded to take Hadrian inside of her. The two would join together.  
  
The bond they shared, practically divine, had been cemented the very second Hadrian dragged his lengthy tool down Jing Wei’s wet hole. It opened up, swallowing the first couple of inches of his mighty pole. Hadrian, shifting back against her, rocked back and forth, until he stuffed Jing Wei full of so much cock she did not know what to do with it.  
  
“That’s the best,” she breathed in his ear. “Oooh, I’m so full of you right now.”  
  
Hadrian played with those fine legs, the only hair on the goddess’s body had been on the top of her head. The divine woman stretched around him.  
  
“Nvwa, you feel good,” Hadrian said.  
  
The use of her mortal name caused Jing Wei’s body to just explode into an endless array of lust. Her insides milked Hadrian, craving what was stored in his bouncing balls. She pressed up against the young man, hornily moaning in his ear, begging, pleading for more.  
  
“Yes, Harry, you do as well,” she conceded.  
  
The use of his mortal name, one which only those completely intimate with Hadrian had been allowed to say, cemented the intimacy between them. Hadrian lifted his lover’s legs high into the air and speared the divine lady’s pussy.  
  
“Does my pretty bird like this?” Hadrian asked.  
  
“Oh, yes, my dashing dragon, I do!”  
  
The coos from Jing Wei only got louder, the more Hadrian moved down her. Focusing on her legs, her ass, her breasts, pretty much anything Jing Wei put out for him to grab, Hadrian took ahold of. The insides of her body, tightening up against her body, sent a tremor of pleasure down her body which stretched around and released his pulsing organ.  
  
Despite the desire to drain every drop of cum from Hadrian being obviously, Jing Wei did not get her prize.  
  
Hadrian and Jing Wei floated up into the air, with Jing Wei surprisingly clinging onto Hadrian. Despite air being naturally to her, as it had been for centuries, this had been a new experience for her. The Dragon plunged further inside of her body, caressing every little bit of her.  
  
“My pretty bird is going to sing her song now, isn’t she?”  
  
With one cramming motion deep into her, Jing Wei clamped onto him. Hadrian did not let up, despite the pleasure rocking through her body. They hovered in the air, with anything on the ground being a spec. Hadrian practically pushed her into the clouds with each thrust.  
  
“Yes, I….ooooooh!”  
  
Jing Wei sang a beautiful song, as her Dragon mounted her from behind. Hovering in the air, lighter than air, Hadrian rocked into her. The weight of his balls slapped her harder. Jing Wei wondered, privately, just how long Hadrian could hold out before he exploded inside of her.  
  
“A very beautiful song indeed.”  
  
The insides of the woman greedily clutched down onto Hadrian’s mighty pole. He rocked back and forth, slapping down onto Jing Wei’s tight butt, slipping against it. Every time he entered her, Jing Wei felt like an entirely new women.  
  
“I think you should bless me with the same gift the women in the temple receive,” Jing Wei said. “Please...gift me with your daughter. She will be divine.”  
  
Any child of his would be divine. Hadrian only blessed the women who had certain qualities, of beauty, of intelligence, of attitude, and those who lacked those qualities, could not lay eyes upon his temple, much less leave it. While it might not seem fair, those were the rules Hadrian laid down a long time ago.  
  
It had been high time that Hadrian properly bred Jing Wei and put his daughter inside of her. Pushing down into her, the edge of his cock tickling her womb, Hadrian could feel just how wet she had been. And how much she wanted to be bred full of Hadrian’s daughters.  
  
“Given all we’ve been through, this has been a long time overdue,” Hadrian said. “You’ve earned it.”  
  
Jing Wei clamped her walls around him. Hadrian hugged her from behind, feeling up her bouncing bosom while rocking into her from behind. Yes, Jing Wei, could feel it, could feel every inch of Hadrian just splitting her part. Those swollen balls would shoot her full of life bringing seed.  
  
The divine child about to be born inside of her made Jing Wei gush and allowed Hadrian to slide as deep into her as possible. The fingers explored, as her pussy clamped down tighter.  
  
“Get ready, because you are going to get everything that is coming to you.”  
  
The two divine figures joined each other in mutual pleasure. The Dragon slammed his hips into the divine goddess in the air, burying his virile seed into her womb, blasted with a very powerful fertility charm on the way. Jing Wei, tightening around his pole, milked him of every single last drop.  
  
The two descended back down, splashing into the water above. They rose up over the water, Jing Wei pulled into Hadrian’s arms as he kissed her body, her stomach completely swollen. And yet, Jing Wei still craved him, even more, now that Hadrian blessed her with his divine gift.  
  
“I love the games we play,” Jing Wei repeated.  
  
“I love you, Nvwa,” Hadrian said as he lined his divine lover’s jaw and neck with kisses  
  
“I love you as well, Hadrian.”  
  
She smiled and the two did a little game of tongue tangle with each other. Jing Wei’s stomach swelled, with Hadrian’s daughters, and yes Jing Wei was confident that she was having at least twin girls with the amount of life bringing seed Hadrian bathed her womb in.  
  
They hovered above the water, with Jing Wei impaling herself on Hadrian. Her breasts, now oozing with milk, pressed into the Dragon’s handsome face. Granted, as a goddess, she could make herself lactate at any time, but now, it was a reminder that Hadrian impregnated her body.  
 **End.**


End file.
